


Myrtle's Strange Gift

by UnLike_Us



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sociopath!Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnLike_Us/pseuds/UnLike_Us
Summary: Myrtle Warren was an unremarkable girl. So normal, was she, that most shunned her in a subconscious rejection of their own banality. Even worse, she was a mud-blood.And yet, Tom Riddle was sure he had killed her just a few days ago.(mysterious personage), Time travel





	Myrtle's Strange Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter it’s characters or concepts. Don’t make any financial income from writing or posting this. This disclaimer applies for all subsequent chapters.

Tom Riddle’s first murder happened quickly and to a certain extent accidentally. He had just opened the chambers of secrets when he heard that hollow squeaking of a bathroom door and the angered shriek of a girl. “Go away!” He turned to see her eyes widen at the deadly gaze of the basilisk behind him. The life within her vanished. Her corps crumpled to the floor in her cramped cubicle. Looking at the brown hair which fanned across the cold tiled floor and the pale skin which peeked from beneath the school robes, he felt nothing. Closing the chamber he strode out of the second-floor girl’s bathroom with quiet annoyance at the disruption. But her death was inevitable, she’d been at the wrong place at the wrong time and would have had to be his first murder even if she hadn’t died under the basilisk gaze. … An hour later the corps on the ancient tiled floor took a sudden shuddering breath. Skin pale and bruising already formed where her body touched the cold ground, the heart within nevertheless started laboriously pumping the turgid blue blood through cooled veins. Under the next hour, through the creaking efforts of the heart and lungs the blood gained colour and liquidity which managed to bring the faint flush of life back to the dead girls skin. After the third hour she began to twitch. First the smaller muscles, the fingers and facials, but as the breathing eased and the heart beat smoothened into a regular rhythm the larger muscles began to contract too, until the entire corps spasmed almost violently on the floor. Eventually the erratic movements died down, leaving the body limp save for harsh panting. In the fourth hour her eyes flickered open, gaze dead and unfocused. Something sparked and intelligence awakened from the empty void of death. Her limbs began to move, slow and uncoordinated, but none the less with intention. That which had been a corps began to, once again, slowly reacquaint itself with the conscious movement of life. By the fifth hour the girl managed to claw herself onto her feet and gaze from the cubicle into one of the mirrors above the sinks. One side of her face was covered in a large bruise which extended down her neck to disappear under her collar. Beneath her sleeves the back of her left hand and right palm were similarly marred by the dark colour. “Are you in here again, sulking Myrtle? Because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you-“ The student who came in gave a shocked yelp as the other’s bruised visage entered her sight. “What happened? You look horrific!” Her voice was a pitch higher and her face went pale. “I fell.” A horse and broken voice managed to force it’s way out. The previously dead girl’s lips spasmed in what might have been meant as a smile. Not a tear in sight. Following this the bruised girl started to make her unsteady way towards the hall. The student shied away as she past her. Breathing laboriously she comes to a stop at the door. “I think I hit my head. Could you help me to the hospital wing, please?” The voice whispers horsely. The face of the student sent by professor Dippet twist into a haunted expression, as if it were Myrtle’s ghost talking to her. Instead of approaching she backs unconsciously further into the bathroom. “Never mind” the former corps mutters as she stumbles into the hallway. Not even the slightest of victimised wails is heard. The lone student shivers. Takes a look around the bathroom. “Ugly Myrtle! You’re so clumsy you won’t make it to the hospital wing without falling again. And then professor Dippet will punish me for it!” The student calls as she hurries after her fellow student. Author’s notes About the author and opinions on feedback: This is my first Harry Potter fick. I’m not well acquainted with the fandom (only recently starred to delve into it) and haven’t read, listened or watched it for ages. While I will read up on what the wiki has to say, I may well miss some details. I would greatly appreciate if anyone shared their ‘canonical’ knowledge or suggestions. Actually I love feedback in general, including critical feedback. So try to burn me as best you can :) Updates: This is not my main project or even fandom so updates will be irregular. Editing: Will probably go back and edit either language but sometime even scenes. These edits may also be influenced by reader feedback. I will notify in the next update if a significant edit to previous chapters has been made. Chapter commentary: The bruising is inspired on the fact that corpses get bruising from the blood that pooles in the tissues as it gathers on whatever side is facing downwards through the force of gravity. Thought I’d add that detail to make things a little bit more interesting. Plans conserving future plot and story telling(SPOILER ALERT, though in my opinion minor ones): This will mostly be told from Tom’s perspective. Not at all delving into Myrtle’s thought’s or experiences. Tom will be portrayed as a sociopath and will have behaviour reminiscent of Voldemort’s. Myrtle is in fact not Myrtle but a mysterious time traveler. I believe that many readers will be able to guess pretty quickly who I imagine as the time traveler, but feel free to imagine whoever the hell you’d like.(Welcome to share your thoughts, there’s no right or wrong answers). Purpose of the time travel will NOT be a ‘fix it’ or ‘change it’. As for the relationship between the two: I’m aiming for an uneasy sort of dissfunctunal friendship, but if readers are convincing enough to change the story or the story takes it’s own path this may well be liable to change. Story Concept: Read a few Harry goes back in time ficks. Was particularly impressed by “Wear me like a locket around your throat” by viviPotter (which was also the first one) and this idea of using Myrtle popped into my head, and it seemed more and more plausible as I did some research. Haven’t as of yet seen it done and wanted to throw the idea out there.

**Author's Note:**

> About the author and opinions on feedback:  
> This is my first Harry Potter fick. I’m not well acquainted with the fandom (only recently starred to delve into it) and haven’t read, listened or watched it for ages. While I will read up on what the wiki has to say, I may well miss some details. I would greatly appreciate if anyone shared their ‘canonical’ knowledge or suggestions. Actually I love feedback in general, including critical feedback. So try to burn me as best you can :)
> 
> Updates:  
> This is not my main project or even fandom so updates will be irregular.
> 
> Editing:  
> Will probably go back and edit either language but sometime even scenes. These edits may also be influenced by reader feedback. I will notify in the next update if a significant edit to previous chapters has been made.
> 
> Chapter commentary:  
> The bruising is inspired on the fact that corpses get bruising from the blood that pooles in the tissues as it gathers on whatever side is facing downwards through the force of gravity. Thought I’d add that detail to make things a little bit more interesting.
> 
> Plans conserving future plot and story telling(SPOILER ALERT, though in my opinion minor ones):  
> This will mostly be told from Tom’s perspective. Not at all delving into Myrtle’s thought’s or experiences.  
> Tom will be portrayed as a sociopath and will have behaviour reminiscent of Voldemort’s.  
> Myrtle is in fact not Myrtle but a mysterious time traveler. I believe that many readers will be able to guess pretty quickly who I imagine as the time traveler, but feel free to imagine whoever the hell you’d like.(Welcome to share your thoughts, there’s no right or wrong answers).  
> Purpose of the time travel will NOT be a ‘fix it’ or ‘change it’.  
> As for the relationship between the two: I’m aiming for an uneasy sort of dissfunctunal friendship, but if readers are convincing enough to change the story or the story takes it’s own path this may well be liable to change.
> 
> Story Concept:  
> Read a few Harry goes back in time ficks. Was particularly impressed by “Wear me like a locket around your throat” by viviPotter (which was also the first one) and this idea of using Myrtle popped into my head, and it seemed more and more plausible as I did some research. Haven’t as of yet seen it done and wanted to throw the idea out there.


End file.
